Words
by Brionacs
Summary: There was always a reason why Trey was so talkative, and King was always so silent. It's just that nobody knew that.


******Title: Words.  
****Fandom: Final Fantasy Type-0.  
****Genre: Friendship.  
****Rating: K plus, or T just to be safe.  
****Character(s): Trey, King, _very _minor mentions of the rest.  
****Pairing(s): Pairing? What pairing? Only faggots take true bromance as a pairing.  
****Warning: ****Shortest one I've ever write. But just for the hell of it, it's all about BROSHIP, man. Choosing Trey and King, because they were simply the maturest of the bunch, also their seiyuus.**

**ts;dr, still looking for a good King muse for my Trey.**

* * *

The room was quiet except for the softly tickling of a clock in the background. There were few furnitures here and there, much resembling a cafeteria. It was dim inside the room, the only illumination came from the rising starlight outside and the small lamp by the wall lighting the foods on the table which seemed to have only been half finished.

The number three, Trey, was the only one occupying the small Refreshing Room of Peristylium Suzaku. Seated on the comfy sofa, he calmly sipped the tea from a cup on the table, enjoying every little taste that the sweet liquid showered his dry throat. When he put the small dining equipment down, the blond simply took his book again and concentrated on his reading.

It was unusual for him, but he couldn't sleep tonight. No, there were no interruptions before him; no Cinque suddenly jumped out of nowhere, no Deuce asking for his instruction on playing a piano, even no Jack who just joked around for the hell of it. No one.

Not that he hated it, of course. Trey could always use a quality time by himself, engrossed in his own dreams of pursuing the path of knowledge. This place was very glorious at this time, it had the best scenery and calmness that he could always pray for.

He was flipping a page on the book when suddenly he noticed a figure teleported from the crystal portal. Moreover, it was not someone who he didn't recognize. In fact, that person might be one of his best friends.

The man who always had the thug face, but had the same level of kindness that leveled Deuce's. It was the gentle giant of Class Zero, King.

"Well, well…" Trey quirked an eyebrow for a bit, before he shrugged it into a small smile. "Pray tell, what did you have in mind, going into this place at this hour, King?"

Trey's sir mannerism was something that always intrigued King. The gunner always considered that as a special trait that differentiate the archer from the rest of the class. His way of phrasing his words was beyond amazing.

"Funny," he replied at his classmate, a small tinge of amusement was coloring his face. "I don't think you're in the place to ask that, Trey."

To that, the archer mustered a soft and polite laugh. "Your point stands strong. I'll give you that."

After that, King simply looked around the place, pocketing his one hand beneath. Trey made a quick pause at his reading to state what was probably going on here.

"Let me guess," the Class Zero's marksman spoke. "Our friend Nine snored too loud that it interfered your attempt to drift to your sleep?"

King made a small grin and mouthed a barely audible 'heh' at his correct guess. Trey sighed, before he put his index and middle fingers on his temple.

"Never changes, Nine. Never changes." Trey chuckled a little, before he indicated the empty seat across of him. "That aside, cares to join me, King? I think I could use a small chat before going to bed myself."

If he spoke those words against anyone else, they would quickly refuse that offer. Trey's mouth knew no brake, and it could only end torturing their poor ears.

But King was different. He had different views on Trey. Along with Seven, they were probably the most mature members. Queen might be included somewhere around there, but while her control of her emotion was good, she was still capable of letting her emotions swayed her actions; no matter how much she denied it, her heart was that of a teenage girl. Unlike them.

King never took Trey's words as nuisances, for the archer would only speak of something that King didn't know. He always imparted his knowledge in his own, unique way.

"Very well," the taller man spoke warmly. "Let me get a glass of coffee beforehand."

Trey nodded, and King head to the counter to grab a glass of black coffee before he departed for Trey's side.

As soon as he was seated, King sipped the hot drink slowly, carefully avoiding burning his tongue at the process. He soon put the glass down on the table when he thought it was enough for the time being.

The sharpshooter gave a small, unheard relieved sigh at King's appearance. King was always the most unpredictable; he rarely spoke and he barely did anything that requires much energy in the academy, unlike Eight who still did the latter. He was also the master to just vanish out of conversation by walking out casually yet politely, which sometime surprised everyone. King's countable actions could be easily overlooked by everyone. Everyone that was not Trey, who could easily read the other man like an open book.

Trey always knew that King always trained by himself, secretively. Unlike him, who could walk freely to do his own business, King always settled for watching the others act, jumping in should they made an error or two. He had the chance to follow his freedom as well, but King never chose that, he always chose to carry the burden to keep the whole Class Zero intact. Someone needed to do that, and King loved to do that.

Needless to say, Trey quickly opened the conversation. He didn't start with anything heavy, just a bona fide question. King only reciprocated him with short sentences, or even by a single nod. Trey kept continuing his talk, but it didn't annoy King any bit. In fact, both of them got more and more amused as their talk continued.

Such an unique way of bonding could only work between them. No one else but King and Trey could comprehend the meaning of their interaction as the night went on.

King was not a man of many words, and Trey was a man of many words. No one else in the Class Zero knew the very reason of that. There was always a reason why Trey was so talkative, and King was always so silent. It's just that nobody knew that. Beneath those mask they used as personalities, a very close friendship existed for the longest time; the unbreakable bond, the ultimate combination of bullets and arrows.

For Trey always spoke for King, and King always kept his mouth wordless for Trey's part in return.

* * *

**Two words: Tokyo Encounter. If you get the joke, then we're simply franz. Nuff said.**

**Also, maybe my next oneshot is going to be about the Class Zero's TRUE BRO that is Jakku-aniki.**


End file.
